The present invention relates to a baby monitor and, more particularly, to a receiver for use in combination with a transmitter to monitor the sounds made by a baby.
Baby monitors are increasingly used by parents to monitor a baby while the parent goes to a different location away from the baby such as a different room or outside of the house while the baby is sleeping. The typical baby monitor includes a transmitter or baby unit and a receiver or parent unit wherein the baby unit transmits sounds from the baby to the parent unit and, in some monitoring systems, the parent unit may also transmit the parent's voice to the baby unit.
In known prior art baby monitoring units, the unit is designed to lay flat on its back on a table or in some instances, may also be mounted to a wall. Further, it is known to provide the baby and parent unit with volume adjustment knobs whereby the sound being transmitted by the baby unit must be above a certain level, and the loudness of the sound emitted by the parent unit may be controlled.
It is also known to provide an LED display such that the audio transmission on the parent unit may be shut off and a series of LED lights will light up on the planar front face of the parent unit wherein the number of LED lights displayed will correspond to the loudness of the sound being transmitted by the baby unit.
In the use of prior art baby monitoring systems, there has been a need for a parent unit having an LED display in which the display may be viewed from various angles by the parent when the unit is either being carried, such as on a belt or when the unit is resting on the table.